


Arcade Foggy

by Del_was_here



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: First chapter is SFW, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Porn With Plot, Post-Defenders, arcade fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Del_was_here/pseuds/Del_was_here
Summary: Foggy and Matt go to an arcade to spend time together after Matt comes back from the dead. They have a lot to work out but would rather play dumb games and bicker about how they are being knowingly scammed. Well, I guess Matt just keeps Foggy company. One thing leads to another and oh look alleyway sex! so fun! (summaries are hard to make just read it or don't)





	1. A Test of Skill

**Author's Note:**

> the first chapter is just kind of lead up to the goooood stuff but it's too late to write porn so you'll have to wait if that's what you wanted to read! this is still kinda cute though I guess? sorry for any errors it's late! (also sorry for the angst at the end it will all be ok next chapter!)

“FFFFFUUU-“ 

“Foggy, Language,” Matt gave the blonde man a very disapproving face and took the velvet covered mallet from his old law partner. He was annoyingly right of course; they were the only two men over 20 in the arcade without children so they were already walking a very thin line to avoid getting kicked out.

“….fudge…” Foggy said without any of his previous gusto and agitation. This absolutely RIGGED game was not worth getting kicked out over. Smiling, Matt fumbled to take a few tokens from their joint cup to keep up the whole blind thing that Foggy still didn’t understand completely. Then Foggy placed the mallet over the spot to “show” matt where it was so it didn’t look so suspicions when Matt used his superhero ninja skills to win the jackpot. 1000 tickets. 

Foggy turned his attention away from his friend for a moment to look around at the establishment. It wasn’t crawling with children since it was pretty late (which didn’t help with the creepy factor) but even if it wasn’t late he could tell this place wasn’t the most popular place in Hell’s Kitchen. It was a shame since childhood foggy had always loved arcades; he even dragged Matt to a couple during college when the latter had been too drunk to deny Foggy his favorite childhood pastime, with the added bonus of being wicked drunk. Those few excursions got them banned from every arcade around their college.

“FFFFFFUUUUUUuuuuuuu…..ck” Matt turned towards Foggy, ashamed since he had just reprimanded him for attempting to curse. I was Foggy’s job to cheer up his newly not dead friend!

“I told you it’s rigged!” Foggy leaned down to receive the sad five tickets Matt had earned into their stack, overall it wasn’t anything to scoff at (foggy being a self-proclaimed EXPERT and all) but still, 1000 tickets would be so awesome. No matter how hard Foggy tried he had never managed to win the games that offered more than 100 tickets as a top price. This game was mocking him and there was nothing he could do.

Matt shook the coin cup and grimaced at how low the funds were. They only had enough for one game(or two boring games but Foggy would not sink to their level). It seemed their ‘I’m glad you aren’t dead matt’ arcade outing was drawing to an end. This was the first time they had hung out since the whole dying in a crumbling building thing and the first time in a long time where Foggy actually enjoyed hanging out with Matt. It seemed like no time (or awful court cases) had passed between them, it was just like old times. 

“Any idea what we should blow our last few tokens on, Matty?” Foggy asked while eyeing a pinball machine that was just calling his name.

“Well seeing as I can’t really play any of these games, it doesn’t really matter, does it? Whatever you want is fine by me” Matt added a sweet smile to the end to make sure Foggy could see he wasn’t being sarcastic (which he was so often that he had to overcompensate when he wasn’t). Matt was just having a great time being with his best friend even if the noise of all the machines was horribly grating.

“I guess it doesn’t matter anyway since they are all scams, imagine spending all the money it would take to win enough tickets for one of those big plushies just to find it for cheap online!” Foggy laughed but he desperately wanted one of those very plush bears he always saw when he came to arcades.

"Aw, come on! It’s supposed to be a fun challenge right? You could by a stuffed bear or win it! Winning always feels better.” Foggy rolled his eyes at Matt’s positive outlook on the scam that was the arcade ticket to prize conversion.

“You literally cannot win these games! And this one!” foggy gestured to the weird strength game that wasn’t about hitting the target as hard as you could but hitting the target with just the right amount of pressure that foggy couldn’t figure out. “This thing is the MOST impossible!!!” Matt shook his head and giggled to himself at how outrageous it was to be so upset at an arcade game. Recognizing the humor of the situation, Foggy caved. 

“Fine I’ll just use up our last coins; then we can get like few plastic dinosaurs, and go get Thai food.” Before Matt could respond, Foggy put his last coins into the machine and hit the target. “See I told you can’t wi-“

The most obnoxious sound accompanied by alarming formations of flashing lights startled both of the 30-year-old men.

Then the tickets started coming out of the machine foggy had just whacked… and it wouldn’t stop.

“HAHA I DID IT!!!!”Foggy cheered loud enough to turn a few heads of parent supervising their kid’s rambunctious fun. Matt recovered from the sound and gave Foggy a high five as the other man reveled in his victory. “That’s how it’s done, Murdock!!!!” Foggy gave Matt a playful shoulder nudge as they giggled and waited to collect their treasure.

“I thought this game was a scam fogs?” Matt smiled that big dumb smile that wrinkled the corners of his eyes in the most attractive way and made Foggy’s heart skip a beat he was sure Matt heard even in all of this noise. 

“uh.. Well, obviously I was mistaken these are all reputable games that require a lot of skill to succeed at!” Foggy tried to sound confident again but Matt’s face was still handsome and knowing that he could tell how Foggy felt made it even worse to try to hide it. Matt was going to say something but graciously the tickets stopped flowing and Foggy collected his spoils and made his way towards the ticket counter with the devil of Hell’s Kitchen following behind. Foggy laughed at the absurdity of it all.

“What’s so funny? Do I have something on my face?” Matt put a hand on his face whipping all of the nothing that was there. As the other man worried about his appearance Foggy began feeding his tickets to the machine.

“No, its just, funny I guess? This whole thing, you letting me drag you out to an arcade and me getting so excited about winning. It reminds me of college but better since I'll have a cool prize and not a hangover.” The mood of the pair was also noticeably different, less carefree, it killed Foggy to know that the entire time he had been very visibly pinning over his best friend the other had known about it. Probably more than Foggy himself ever really did. They also had their falling out and daredevil death scare but still they couldn’t shake their friendship. Foggy needed Matt in his life, he just hoped Matt felt the same.

“I miss it you know” Matt’s voice startled Foggy back into the present as he fed more tickets into the hungry beast of a machine. “The late college nights studying or sneaking into parties. It was so simple and I just really loved hanging out with you.” Matt’s face got very serious and he tried to line his face up in a way that felt like eye contact even with his dark glasses in the way. “You know you’re still my best friend right?”

Foggy’s laugh felt too loud. Matt’s face dropped into his sad puppy dog face. 

“Wait no I wasn’t… I didn’t mean-“ Matt cut off foggy by reaching past him and grabbing the slip of paper with the total number of tickets on it.

“Let’s go see if you have enough for a stuffed bear”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is my birthday!!! The old nineteen!! My friend took me to this arcade-like establishment and I actually won the game I described in almost the same way!! (my big prize was a big plush cactus! So cutee!!) I got home and thought oh heck this could be a fic and here we are! I haven't written in a while but I just love Foggy and Matt so much!! I hope everyone is having a good day! I'll update this tomorrow probably (not that anyone cares but I do so :p)


	2. Need you tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foggy is a doof and Matt likes his hair pulled (summaries r dum just read it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this took forever to finish and I high key know it needs hella work (its missing big chunks but I just want it done so who cares!!!) enjoy or don't! porn is hard 2 write :'<

‘Great job, idiot! He thinks you hate him!!’ Foggy mentally punched himself for ruining his moment with Matt. There he was trying to fix what he broke and then Foggy just had to kick him for trying. Of course he didn’t really believe Matt, not after everything he put him through. 

Foggy did want to though, desperately, but the whole giving up their friendship to get almost murdered every night didn’t help his confidence in their friendship. Foggy followed the disappointed Matthew to the display of prizes. 

“Wow they actually have the big bears,” Foggy remarked, mildly amused. The very bored teen working the stand loudly groaned when they realized that they’d have to actually work and rolled their eyes as they got up to help the odd pair. Matt questioned the worker with an equally unenthused attitude, “How much for a bear?” He wouldn’t even look at Foggy who was now beside him inspecting the rest of the wears this arcade had to offer. A round green shape caught his eye. 

“Actually wait how much is this” Foggy interrupted the conversation between the worker and Matt by pointing at the green plushy. Matt cocked his head to the side in confusion.  
“the a-“ Foggy held his hand up in a ‘please don’t say anything, it’s a surprise’ motion to the teen, that further confused Matt since Foggy had really been pinning after, from what he could sense, a very big plush bear that he could most definitely afford with his winnings.

“Its 1500” the bored teen decided arguing with a customer who was obviously just trying to do something sweet for his upset boyfriend was a step too dickish even for them. Foggy had just enough for the item! The transition was finished when the teen handed Foggy the weirdly shaped plush that matt couldn’t figure out. He could, however, sense that foggy was ecstatic for this large plush. 

As they both walked out of the establishment Foggy was basically buzzing with energy over the absolute joy in his arms. Matt couldn’t stay mad when he figured out what he got him, Foggy thought. They continued to walk for a few blocks before Matt caved and asked about the mystery plushy.

“Are you ever going to tell me what it is?”

“Curious are we!! Well here,” Foggy placed the object in front of Matt and waited for him to feel it. Matt scoffed at how ridiculous his friend was being… if Foggy even considered him a friend.

The shape was round and soft but not a circle; it had a larger bottom and tapered in at the top. Gliding his hands along the soft fabric Matt found a seam along the middle of the plush when he pried the two pieces apart he heard the telltale sound of Velcro and continued to explore the now two plushies with Foggy still holding both of them. One had a circle imprint in it and the other had a Sort of dome sticking out of it, they both had printed on smiley faces. Matt stood there feeling up the plushes very confused until it hit him. A big grin spread across Matt’s face.

“An avocado? Seriously Foggy?” Matt tried to sound critical of the purchase but he was so happy that his friend remembered their old avocado’s at law goof they had in college. Foggy laughed and did a small jump for joy at his absolutely genius idea.

Matt then grabbed the half with the concaved bit in it from Nelson’s unassuming hands and decided that this half was his. “This is for me right? I did earn those crucial few tickets” Matt’s smile was mischievous and sly.

Foggy felt his heart beat a little faster.

“What? you think you get one of these? Oh no, Murdock, these are both mine! I worked very hard for them!” Foggy reached for the other half-jokingly while Matt held it away from his grasping hands

“ha-ha yes I do Mr. Nelson, this my payment for putting up with the SMELL of that place.” Matt dogged Foggy’s attempts to steal his prize and started to walk away, one hand on the avocado and the other haphazardly moving his cane in front of him to keep up blind appearances. Foggy pretended to be shocked that Matt complained about the smell, “Well I never! You’re telling me you can’t put up with the smell of gross children and greasy pizza that’s been left out all day?” Foggy feigned ignorance as he chased after his stolen fruit.

Hell’s kitchen may be crime filled garbage hole but at night the neon lights give the well-lit streets a pleasant glow (As lights should). When foggy finally caught up with Matt they were by a dive-bar with a bright sign casting a red glow on the pair of old friends. Foggy went to playfully yank the stuffed avocado from Matt when the devil of hell’s kitchen used his unfair strength advantage to pull back from Foggy’s attempt to remove this very soft plush from his arms. Foggy went crashing forward into matt whose back hit the brick wall.

“Oh, geez buddy I’m sorry I didn’t mean to.” Foggy immediately gushed apologies but Matt held his hand up for him to stop since it was really his fault for pulling him in any way. 

“It’s all cool you don’t need to apologize I’m ok, trust me I’ve been tossed around much harder.” Matt’s smile was sweet and reached the corners of his eyes causing them to do the attractive wrinkle again. 

‘He’s going to be the death of me’ Foggy sighed internally, his pulse quickened when he could see a soft blush raise on Matt’s cheeks. Foggy had forgotten about the whole I can hear arousal thing and foggy was getting a little too into the idea of tossing Matt around so he had to lighten the mood. How so? Playful roughhousing would do just fine. Foggy punched his counterpart’s shoulder in a totally heterosexual bro kinda way.

“You’re not off the hook for kidnapping half of my avocado baby.” Foggy hoped his attempts at bro-like banter would help keep this outing as non-awkward as possible. “This?” Matt held up the avocado half Foggy spoke of with a devious smile, “I think I’ll be keeping this Mr. Nelson if that’s alright with you.” He turned to walk away again but foggy grabbed at him again.

“I don’t think so Murdock” Foggy pressed matt against the brick wall a little harder than he meant to, immediately he began apologizing but the small moan that left his blind counterpart startled him. Matt gripped at Foggy’s arm with his free hand while the other held the plushy. Foggy could see his friend computing the situation Foggy had put them in. Foggy looked down and found himself lodged in-between matt’s legs, feeling a growing erection sported by his longtime friend. Did he do that?

“Oh, dude I’m sorry I didn’t mean to push so hard are you ok?” foggy felt a lump in his throat as he tried to hid his own arousal from his all-knowing radar of a friend. Matt blushed and turned his face away, “it-it’s ok” the plushes that the two men were still holding were facing each other so foggy pressed his into matt’s. They both looked at each other breathlessly waiting for who would make the first move, to end whatever this was or to push it forward

They both crashed into each other’s face.

“ow,” Foggy stumbled back holding his forehead before Matt grabbed at him again pulling him into a rough kiss. The blond man slipped his free hand around Matt’s waist pushing their bodies even closer together. Matt let out a breathy moan when Foggy moved his leg in-between Matthews' legs.

“Jesus, matty how did you get hard so quickly?” foggy moved his free hand upwards to cup matt’s face as best he could with his arcade prize still dangling from his other hand. “Heightened senses fogs,” Matt mumbled into the kiss while ravaging Foggy’s lips and neck. Matt wasn’t the only one whose body was reacting to all of the touching but as a group of college kids passed by Foggy realized they probably shouldn’t bone on the streets.

“Matty, we should probably make our way back to one of our places” foggy giggled into the kiss, gently chastising his friend for his obvious neediness. Matt had other plans.

“No, I need you now”

This man was really going to be the death of him.

Unable to argue with an unbelievably attractive man who was actively grinding on him desperate for friction, foggy looked around and saw an ally only a few feet away. He then pulled a very horny Murdock into the alley and behind a dumpster to ensure no innocent passersby would see them.

Unfortunately, they would probably hear matt. 

“Ahh~ foggyyy~” Matt bucked and grabbed at every bit of Foggy he could as they held on to each other worried that one would wise up and decide this was probably not the best way to work through friendship issues. Foggy felt awkward holding the giant avocado but couldn’t bear to put it on the dirty ally floor. 

“Jesus, Foggy just drop it” Matt tried to take the stuffed fruit from the other man but foggy protested then pulled away for a moment, he had an idea.

Foggy quickly removed his jacket and placed down on the dirty New York concrete in a romantic ‘let me put my coat on a puddle so my lovers' feet remain dry way’ then placed the toy on top gently. ”Oh my god foggy why are you like this?” matt giggled while pulling foggy back into a deep kiss.

Matt then flipped their positioning up so that he could press foggy against the wall. Foggy didn’t mind seeing as he had dreamt of this day since the first time he met matt, now painfully aware of all the times he jacked off in their dorm room while matt was only a few feet away completely aware of what he was doing. Matt began unbuckling Foggy’s belt and undoing his zipper giving way to a very painful boner he desperately needed relief from. Looking at Matt’s face in the dim alleyway lighting with only a faint red glow from the bar illuminating their very illegal nighttime escapades, Foggy could see the faint bruises and cuts from his friend’s other late night very illegal escapades, but not his eyes.  
Foggy always thought matt had beautiful eyes and though he completely understood Matt’s need for them he always liked when he’d forget to wear them when it was just the two of them paling around together in the dorms or at one of their apartments for movie nights (Foggy’s descriptions of classic’s like national treasure and princess diaries were legendary).Foggy decided since his dick was in matt murdocks hand he could at least ask if he could remove the other man’s glasses. 

“Matty I.. I wanna see your eyes,” Foggy asked warily. Matt stopped experimenting with giving a handjob to turn to “look” at Foggy. He blushed but still removed his glasses placing them on the collar of Foggy’s shirt. “That’s probably a good Idea cause I’d rather not have to deep clean them when I get home.” Matt’s shy smile turned wicked once more and before foggy could question him the taller man was on his knees and took almost all of Foggy’s member into his mouth. Foggy threw his head back against the brick was so fast it hurt.

Matt chuckled and began to move his mouth along the length of the dick in his mouth. It was his first time with a man but he’d received many a blow job so all he had to do was replicate the motions right? Foggy gripped matt’s hair in his hand and pulled when he used one of his hands to help reach what his mouth couldn’t so he assumed he was doing fine for his first time.

Foggy gasped and ran his hands threw Matt’s hair pulling anytime he did anything especially wonderful with his tongue. This was way better than jerking off but foggy could tell he wouldn’t last long with Matt working him like this. Matt was basically purring with Foggy’s dick in his mouth, content with his moans and hand holding tight to his scalp.  
Foggy was already close, he could feel his orgasm building so he gave Matt a few extra hair pulls to let him know, just as a common courtesy because he imagined it would really suck (ha) to get come in your mouth without warning. Unless you were into that but foggy had already almost ruined the night once he was not trying to do it again. Matt just hummed, ignoring Foggy’s warning. Foggy bucked and pulled a bit harder causing Matt to ‘look’ up him with those warm brown eyes looking very smug with his work, “ok buddy I’m really close so I jus-“ Matt took foggy all of the way into his mouth in one fluid motion then began vigorously bobbing his head all the while maintaining eye contact. 

Foggy came when matt winked at him.

After the wave of euphoria had subsided and Matt had finally finished over working Foggy’s poor over sensitive cock he tucked foggy back into his pants caringly. Foggy pulled Matt into a deep kiss tasting himself on the other man’s lips. Mathew Murdock then pulled away receiving his glasses, walking cane long thrown to the side and extended his arm for foggy to take as they exited the alleyway hoping to go by unrecognized. Matt leaned into Foggy’s ear as they stepped out onto the red-tinted streets and whispered.

“When we get back to my place it’s my turn”


End file.
